


Just This

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves this. Loves the power of knowing how much Dean wants him; how much Dean wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

This is his favorite thing, his favorite place, in the world: on his knees in front of his brother.

Dean's hard behind his button fly, thick and long and throbbing, and Sam wishes he could freeze time and stay like this forever, rubbing his face against the tented fabric and feeling Dean tremble in response.

Dean's fingers tighten in Sam's hair, and he shivers at the hunger in Dean's voice when he breathes out, "Sammy—".

Sam won't answer with words. They're not necessary here or now. Instead he rubs against Dean's erection, nuzzling at the hardness, breathing in Dean's scent. He raises his hands to hold Dean's hips, completing the circle started with Dean's hands in his hair, and opens his mouth. Dean pushes forward against him, groaning when Sam breathes out, warm air filtering through denim and cotton.

He loves this. Loves the power of knowing how much Dean wants him; how much Dean wants this.

Dean moans and rocks forward, his breath hitching when Sam licks over the denim, opening to fit his mouth over the curve, breathing in the sharp scent of arousal. He groans low in his throat when Dean reaches down to jerk the buttons open.

"Use your mouth the rest of the way," Dean growls, and Sam answers him with a growl of his own.

It's hard to tug Dean's shorts down with just his teeth, but Sam loves the challenge; loves the way Dean shudders with each flick of Sam's tongue, and the sounds he makes, whining through his teeth when Sam's teeth graze tender flesh.

He licks up and down, wetting down the thin cotton until he can feel Dean throbbing through it, then draws the fabric down carefully until Dean's bared to him.

Dean's gorgeous, so thick and heavy, curving up toward his belly. The tip of his dick is red, angry-looking, slick with the fluid welling up in fat droplets. Sam teases his tongue over and into the tiny slit, rewarded with more drops spilling over into his mouth and the sound of Dean's head thunking against the wall behind him. He laps at Dean, then works his tongue into the slit again and again, laughing low in his throat when Dean curses and grabs harder onto his handfuls of hair.

"Suck me, dammit, c'mon, Sam." Each word is punctuated with a thrust forward, Dean rubbing himself over Sam's checks and chin, smearing pre-come and spit with each pass. "Know you want to. Know you're drooling for it, aren't you? Love my cock, love it in your mouth." Dean pushes himself against Sam's mouth, rubbing over his lips. "Such a little cockslut, Sammy. C'mon, show me. Show me how much you want it."

So Sam does. He licks up and down the length of the shaft, then down, sucking each ball into his mouth before tonguing at the seam between them. Back upward, tracing over the veins throbbing just beneath the surface of silky, soft skin, then up to the tip again. He teases at the circumcision scar, sliding his tongue up and down before opening his mouth completely to take Dean in.

So good. So _fucking_ good, having Dean heavy on his tongue, leaking bitter-salt fluid with each beat of his heart. Sam sucks him, pulls him deep, then lets him slip back out enough to feel the line of Dean's dick pushing at his cheek. In and out, drawing Dean in and in, deep as he can go.

Dean thrusts shallowly at first, slow and gentle, then harder. Faster. Holds Sam in place and fucks his face, thrusting deeper, deeper, until Sam's gasping for breath, eyes watering.

He relaxes as much as he can, letting Dean fuck his mouth, his throat, swallowing around the thickness until Dean's rhythm stutters, falters, hips hitching forward in a stop-start motion. He feels Dean swell just before he comes, dick growing longer, harder, pulsating against his tongue.

Sam swallows the first couple of spurts before Dean pulls out, pushing Sam away even as he reaches for himself. Sam groans at the loss until the first drops of sticky heat hit his skin, come spattering across his cheeks and nose, and painting his lips. Dean smears it around then drops to his knees to kiss Sam's mouth clean, chasing each drop and smear with his lips and tongue.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean whispers hoarsely, mouth close to Sam's ear, his hand sliding down inside Sam's sweats to cup between Sam's legs, stroking the erection throbbing there. "Fucking incredible."

He works Sam mercilessly, fingers gripping, stroking, teasing. It only takes a minute before Sam's bowing his head against Dean's shoulder, groaning as heat flares through him bright and sharp, and he comes. He shakes with each pulse, body still quivering with the aftershocks when Dean slips his hand out to lick it clean.

Their kisses afterward taste of both of them.

~fin~


End file.
